Man of Action
by FemmePhantom
Summary: XMen 3ish. Oneshot. Rogue goes out to get the cure, but Logan tries to stop her. My take on the whole Rogue cure situation. WR.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.**

**A/N: This is just a little scene that's been floating around in my head, and I needed to exorcise it. It's slightly AU, but not really. Takes place during/after X-Men 3, I just moved some scenes around and played with the timing. Also, Rogue/Marie doesn't really have the southern accent going for her because I'd butcher it if I tried. Trust me on this. Plus it always annoyed me a little reading the "ah's" for "I's" and stuff. But that's just me. I hope you all enjoy this little bit of madness from my mind.**

Marie's feet were starting to ache and her legs were beginning to cramp as she waited in line. She'd been standing in the same spot for exactly six hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-seven seconds—not that she was counting. She quickly glanced around her at all the other mutants who had made the pilgrimage for the cure.

She'd managed to sneak out while everyone was at the memorial service for Scott and Jean. No one even noticed. Not Kitty, not Bobby, and not Logan. The last one had hurt the most.

After everyone thought Jean had died a few years ago, she watched him build his walls back up and he fell further and further into a black whole of despair. She waited patiently for him to snap out of it, to notice she was still there. She was always there for him. A constant presence by his side.

Months had gone by and she was beginning to think he'd be lost to her forever. Until one day she was leaving the danger room from one of her training sessions. She and Logan were the last ones in the room and she had to walk past him to get to the door. She was just about to leave when his hand snaked out and grabbed her gloved one.

Startled, she looked over at him and her breath caught in her throat at his words. "Thanks Rogue. Thanks for being so patient with me. I haven't forgotten my promise to ya. I just need a little more time darlin'."

She gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. He let her go and she continued on her way out the door. But not before calling out, "Marie."

Logan looked up from packing his gear, a smirk on his face. "Thanks then, Marie."

Things had started to go back to normal after that. His walls had started to come down little by little, at least around her. Sure he'd get the occasional bout of wanderlust, but he was never gone for more than two weeks at a time, and he always came back.

Then Jean came back…sort of, and this whole mess with the Brotherhood and the cure. It seemed as if he was lost to her again. He'd become just as withdrawn and aloof as ever.

But there did seem to be one bright side in this whole mess. _The cure._ Rogue couldn't believe her ears when she'd heard the news. Finally she'd be able to walk around without having to worry about accidentally touching and killing someone. No more speed dressing, no more gloves, no more long sleeves. She'd be able to feel the sun on her skin without having to check her surroundings every few seconds to see if anyone was in danger of touching her toxic skin.

She'd be able to hold hands, to hug her friends, to sit by someone on the couch without them instinctively scooting at least six inches away. She'd even be able to kiss someone without being charged with manslaughter.

She'd given up on Bobby ages ago. He was a great guy, but somehow, she seemed so much older than him. Lord knows he tried, but he just couldn't understand her. But there was another person at the mansion she wouldn't mind getting closer to.

She contemplated her gloved hands and sighed. But did she really want the cure? She'd been making progress on controlling her powers with the professor, but now that he was gone, she wasn't sure what to do.

Half of her wanted someone to stop her, to tell her that she was fine just the way she was. But the other half realized that she might never gain control of her powers and if she ever wanted to get close to anyone, she should jump at this opportunity.

She was so lost in thought that the abrupt roaring of an oncoming motorcycle made her jump. _Wait, a motorcycle?_ The bottom fell out of her stomach and her heartbeat sped up. She looked towards the offending sound to have her hopes and her fears realized. Logan was here.

He quickly hopped off the bike and sniffed, rather than looked for her. When he saw Rogue in line, he started towards her with grim purpose. "Rogue!" his voice was harsh and filled with ire. When he reached her he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing little girl?"

"What do you think I'm doin' Logan? I ain't here for a free makeover."

Just then one of the guys in line behind them called out to Logan, "Hey man, no cuts!"

Logan turned the full force of his anger on the poor unsuspecting mutant. "Do I look like I want the freakin' cure, bub?"

The man's face paled and he quickly looked away, leaving Logan to return all of his attention to Rogue.

"You and I need to talk darlin'," he said tugging on her arm.

"I can't Logan. If I leave then I'll lose my spot."

A low growl escaped his throat as he turned once more to the man who hadn't wanted him cutting in line. "If she goes away with me and comes back, her spot'll be waiting for her won't it?" The man look like he was about to protest, until Logan unsheathed one of his claws with a _snikt_.

The stranger's head bobbed up and down furiously with an affirmative. Logan grunted his appreciation before dragging Rogue over to a side street near his bike. Once they were fully ensconced in the alley, he grabbed her shoulders and whirled her to face him.

"Rogue," he started, but his voice and his face softened as he looked upon her rigid form. She was so stiff and brittle, he half expected her to shatter under the pressure of his hands.

"Marie, what are ya doin' here?"

She sniffed and a few traitorous tears leaked from her eyes. "Why else would I be here, Logan? I'm here for the cure."

His grip on her shoulders loosened and he slowly moved his hands up and down her arms. "Honey, ya don't need the cure, you ain't sick."

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his arms off of her. "_Yes_ I do, Logan. If I ever want to be able to touch anyone ever again. If I ever want a chance at a semi-normal life I do." She began to pace up and down the alley as she ranted. "You know, I thought maybe at Xavier's school I'd fit in, that I'd be accepted. But even there I'm a freak. No one wants to get within a foot of me, and I can't say I blame 'em. Most of them can turn their powers on and off, they don't have to walk around in constant fear of accidentally killing someone."

Logan hadn't moved from his spot, but the more she ranted, the more his face fell. "And normally, I can turn to you Logan." She stopped her pacing and turned to face him. "You're the only one in that place who I can be myself around, who isn't afraid to touch me. But lately, you've been just as bad as the rest of them. Tell me, how long did it take you to realize I was missin'?"

His head snapped up with a defiant look in his eyes. "That ain't the point Marie. The point is you shouldna run off to get 'the cure' when you don't need it." He took a step towards her. "You said you were gettin' better at controlling it, you gonna go and give all that up?"

"What's it matter Logan?" she screamed. "The professor was the only one who could help me and he's dead! So who's supposed to teach me now?"

He mulled her words over for a bit before answering. "I'll help you."

She scoffed. "You'll help me. You'll help me? How can you help me Logan when you're so busy pining after Jean's ghost? We're supposed to be friends, but every time I need you, you're so busy dreaming about her…that it's like I don't exist." His head hung a little lower with every word she spoke.

"I love you Logan. And I've done everythin' in my power to help you get through this. To be there for you, so you don't have to do this alone, but you're never there for me. I don't expect you to forget about her so easily, or for you to feel the same as I do. But I did expect you to care…"

Her words were cut off as Logan closed the distance between them and roughly pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately, Marie. But don't you for one second think I don't care about you." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward and rocked his hips into hers ever so slightly.

Rogue's eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt his arousal. "But…I thought…with you and Jean…" she stammered.

His voice practically purred as he answered. "Truth is, I liked Jean—a lot, but I only went after her 'cause I knew she'd never say 'yes' to me. Whereas as you, honey, would say 'yes' in a New York minute."

"But I can't—not with my powers. I can't control 'em yet."

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Not yet honey, but you will. And I didn't wanna be the dirty old man chasin' after you."

"A little late for that," she smirked. "You already are a dirty old man,' a trace of their playful banter returning.

"Marie, you don't need the cure. There ain't nothin' wrong with you. We'll figure this bitch out together."

Rogue studied his face for a few moments before she tried to pull away. "No Logan. Please don't do this to me. Don't make me another promise you can't keep. Don't tell me another lie to keep me from taking the cure."

Her eyes widened as she saw his face come closer to hers. She wanted to pull away; she didn't want him to get hurt. But she was frozen in place. Helpless to watch as his lips descended towards hers in slow motion. Before she could snap out of her trance, he crushed his lips to hers.

She started to pull away, but his hand came up behind her, and held her head in place. He feasted on her lips, and Rogue couldn't help but feel that she was being devoured.

While his mouth was exploring hers, Rogue kept getting flashes of Logan's thoughts and emotions. She felt his guilt for Jean's death. His guilt for not being there when Rogue needed him, but she also felt his desire and his love for her.

Logan pulled away, albeit reluctantly, when he realized she was soaking up more than just his emotions. He was starting to feel dizzy.

As he looked on his Marie's face, Logan saw the hope and disbelief shimmering in her eyes.

"Was all that…_real_?" she asked. "Everything I felt, is that really how you feel?"

His placed his hands on the sides of her head and slid them down her cheeks, using her hair as a protective barrier from her skin. "All of it."

A look of pure ecstasy spread across her face, until it morphed into fury. "Logan you IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking? I don't have total control over my powers yet—especially not around you! I could've killed you!"

His face broke into a Cheshire grin. "Well, my momma always did say actions speak louder than words."

Rogue swatted him playfully on his shoulder. "C'mon," he said taking her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Logan got on the bike first, then handed the one (and only) helmet to Rogue. As she took it from Logan, the man from earlier called out to her, "Yo, girlie! You gonna need your spot back?"

She looked at the man who was holding her place in line, then back to Logan. His face was impassive, but she could see the apprehension is his eyes. She turned back to the stranger. "No. No I don't."

Rogue turned around to face Logan once again to see him fighting a smile, and losing. She slipped the helmet on and climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. It wasn't exactly what she had hoped for, but it was a start.

**A/N: Well folks, ther you have it. My first ever X-Men fic. I hope you liked it and that all you die hard X-Men fans don't decide to lynch me. I tried to stay as true to the characters as possible in this story. Although with Logan, it can be tricky. So if he seems a little schmaltzy...call it creative license. But please feel free to leave me a review and tell me how I did. Did you love it? Hate it? Should I change my name and address?Let me know.**

**Much love,**

**FemmePhantom**


End file.
